Favela
Favela is a multiplayer map in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. thumb|right|The Map of Favela. It is a multi-tiered map set in the slums of Rio de Janeiro, featuring fast paced and close quarters battles. It has many tall buildings for snipers and alleys for close quarters. Much of the map is built vertically with plenty of space around the rooftops and two-story buildings. This map can accommodate many different styles of play and gametypes. Description This is an extremely tricky map because enemies can be found coming from almost any direction. The fact that most buildings feature two stories make keeping track of enemies very difficult. Getting the high ground on this map may give players more range, but they need to keep their eyes open in all directions and altitudes since there is seldom any solid cover on the higher levels. The Commando perk or a Tactical Knife can be very useful on this map, as players will frequently be running head-on into enemies. Commando Pro's fall damage resistance can be useful too; on the roofs, sometimes the best way to get out of an enemy's sights (or to get the drop on him) is to drop off a building. Also, falling too far from buildings will cause severe injury or death unless using the Commando perk. Controlling the high ground will help win a match, though every building has more than one way of reaching the roof. Players can jump across most roofs, to help with the battle. Although this map is fairly large, close quarter encounters are frequent, especially near buildings that lead to rooftops. The ditch on the upper level (The flag spawn for Task Force 141) is often overlooked, as most action takes place down at the lower level. This area can be a useful defensive feature for objective-based games or for ambushes. Hiding in the ditch, and waiting till the signal that an enemy is taking the flag, can be a very effective ambush. Tactics The Favela is a challenging place to fight in, as the map contains narrow alleyways, claustrophobic rooms and multiple stories from which players can shoot. Running into the open can result in being targeted from almost any direction. However, going into buildings can result in players with shotguns or SMGs waiting in ambush. In addition, the sides of the map are clear, straight and covered by easily defended positions, making it also relatively dangerous to move around the edges. In some gametypes, teams can often get bogged down in bloody fighting on the road because of this reason. Those who seek higher ground can easily flank and travel the map much faster. However they become easy targets if there is no cover from air support or enemies on the rooftops. Light automatic weapons are recommended for this map. Because of the prevalence of close quarters combat, assault rifles and submachine guns are preferable. Shotguns ,especially the AA-12 for its automatic fire, are also highly effective at sweeping alleyways and clearing rooms. A class with Marathon and/or Lightweight can be very effective in getting around the map quickly, and for surprising enemies. A good tip for snipers is to not always seek the high ground, but to look for wide open areas where a runner is an easy target, and make sure that the location you are sniping from is either hard to get to or has only one entrance to prevent embarassing knife deaths. This map features many effective places to place claymores, especially in tight alleyways and corners found in the center of the map. Claymores can be a very effective way to defend flags B and C, and to a lesser extent A, in Domination gametypes. In Domination, a good place to defend A, (TF-141 spawn), is behind the flag, players can see a small trench with a small bridge of boards in the middle. Players can sit in here and have an almost complete view of the entrances. When a few people start to get killed, enemies will start taking counter-measures against the player, such as throwing grenades into the trench, or flanking the player. Because of this the player needs to be aware of his surroundings at all times while in the trench, if fighting against a player in the trench, players should make sure take a good look around the A flag, as there may be a player, or a group, waiting to take them out when they get near, or start capturing A. At the beginning of Team Deathmatch, or another game mode wich has the same spawns, you can use a tactic to get first blood. When you spawn as Militia, take a M203/GP25 or another launcher, like the AT4 or Thumper. Go inside the builing right, upstairs, and stand by the window. Aim your grenade at the cars at the end of the road. If an enemy walks by, shoot a grenade. You could miss your target, but the cars you've hit will still explode. Killing the enemy (and maybe one or two others), and giving you a first blood. If you are on the roof of the garden house you can run and jump into the window. Then rush the barber shop if two team mates take it. If using a Harrier Airstrike, a good place to call it in is the large courtyard (the large area between B and C), it can easily gun people down due to a lack of cover for players, but with buildings adding to it's protection making it hard to shoot down. A good class is one with a sub machine gun and a handgun with a Tac knife. combine this with lightweight pro, marathon pro, and commando pro and you can be very deadly in this close quarters map. Team Positions Favela is very challenging, campers, knifers, multiple windows, small rooms, lack of outside cover make this place a deathtrap to most players. Unlike other maps though, controlling the the multiple buildings will be required for winning as the only cover outside are either penatrable by FMJ or explosive. Having a whole team with close quarters weapons will help greatly. Here are the recommended positions: One very good gun that should be used among high level players is the F2000 as it will outgun nearly every SMG, assault rifle, Shotgun, sniper rifle, machine pistol, handgun, and throwing knife in the game. A mix of SMG's and F2000's will prove very useful here. Though, sniping is recommended sometimes for those large areas without cover (ex. the street by the TF 141 spawn). Another very powerful tool is prone. Sometimes, the foliage, dark corners, cover, or even the trash and the mess will camoflage and person who went prone. (The following are positions for a six-man team) team 1: F2000/w Holographic sight, Thumper, Claymores, Flashbangs, Sleight of Hand Pro, Stopping Power, Sitrep Pro team 2: MP5k/w Silencer and Red dot sight, USP.45/w Silencer and Tactical Knife, Claymores, Flashbangs, Bling Pro, Lightweight, Commando Pro man 1: ACR/w Silencer, G18 Akimbo, Scavenger, Stopping Power, Sitrep Pro sniper 1: Any sniper class they choose Trivia * An overhead view of the map with tips and tricks underneath it can be found here. * A map, also titled Favela, was cut from ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'''s map pack. * If you knife the leftmost mirror in the barbershop it will kill you or injure you, depending on your current health. * There is a teddy bear found in a building here. * In the ice cream shop there is a shelf with candy on it that has the design of Good and Plenty on it, but instead the packaging reads, 'Sweet and Sexy'.thumb|300px|right|Team Deathmatch on Favela. * When an airstrike is called in at the right angle, the jets will appear to fly through the mountain behind the map. *The TF141 team use Woodland and Desert character models, rather than the Brazilian models like in the campaign. *The ice cream shop is named "Pelayo's". This is most likely a reference to Cpt. ”Deadly” Pelayo, the Cobra pilot rescued in Shock and Awe in Call of Duty 4. Pelayo is also an employee at Infinity Ward, whom Cpt. Deadly was originally named after. *On the top of the map in the newspaper stands, articles with the headline Call Of Duty 2 can be seen. The player can break these open with a bullet or knife, and the papers inside read, "Infinity Ward Times". *You can play soccer on the court near the center of the map. *Sniper rifles fitted with an ACOG can be surprisingly effective because of the mix of CQB and long range, it can be used for sniping on rooftops, mid range camping and frequent close in encounters where quick scoping kills are common. *This is the best map to practice new guns that you have unlocked. The pictures of the developers on the Militia spawn side serve as great target practice. *If you go into spectator mode you can go up to the statue of Jesus on top of the hill which appears to be made out of blocks. This can also be seen if the player looks at it through a sniper scope. *If you have the English version of the game, the tombstones near the bottom left corner of the map are printed in English. *One of the tombstones says "Pablo Escobar" on it. Escobar was a famous drug lord from Colombia. *If you go by the door on the large building in the back of the map, there is a elevation with some bushes and trees, if you look closely there are some bricks laid out that spell REMY. This is more visible form the top of the building. A similar signature can be found in Crash. *The Favela in Call of Duty looks very similar to the Favela da Rocinha in Rio de Janeiro. *In the cemetery behind the blue building, if you go prone and have Cold-Blooded Pro then you will fool even attentive players. Since this is a common route to the flag, this is an easy ambush spot. *When a Nuke is called in on this map it usually starts near the O Cristo Redentor and goes slightly higher than the mountain and statue. *If you jump off the roof of the building in front of the barbershop onto a car on the road, the car will explode. *If you stand still long enough you can hear things in the background such as car horns beeping, a child saying "Daddy", a dog barking, a baby cooing, glass shattering, a door shutting hard, etc. *Originally, there were going to be airplanes landing like in The Hornet's Nest. But this was cut due to players getting distracted or mistaking it for a stealth bomber. *Favela is the only multiplayer map set in Brazil to be based on a campaign level, including parts of both Takedown and The Hornet's Nest. Rundown, Quarry and Underpass are not based on campaign levels. *In the ice cream shop, on the counter, there is a VHS tape with a label written in Arabic which says "Death to the enemy. Al-Asad is the saviour of the people. Victory is ours". *When you are near the newspaper stand with paper every where, look on the ground and you will see a paper land where you are looking on it it has "InfintyWard.com, seeking a job". *In an alcove on the grey building above the soccer pitch , there is strange writing along with a red lizard. The writing is in an unknown language. *From the third floor of the green house, there are three cars in the street. If the player jumps and lands on an unexploded car roof, the car will explode and is highly likely to kill the player. *On top of the mountain in the background, the famous statue "O Cristo Redentor", meaning "Christ the Redeemer" is seen, conveying this map is based in Rio de Janeiro. *It is impossible to shoot through the banana leaves found on both this map (the garden roof) and Underpass. *This map is seen in the movie "Percy Jackson and The Lightning Thief" when Luke is in his room. *The landscape of this map is common to many favelas in Rio De Janeiro, Brazil. This specific favela in-game is a creation of a fictional slum along the side of Corcovado Mountain in Rio De Janeiro, which holds the statue of "Christ The Redeemer" on top. *In free spectate mode, if you all the way up to the mountain with the O Cristo Redentor, you'll find that you can go through the mountain, but the statue is solid. *Also, you will find that the statue is floating on a block behind the mountain, not on it. *Favela translates from Portuguese to English as "slum". *In the ice cream shop, next to the VHS tape there are two packs of cigarettes that have a skull on the front and say "Smokes". *On the traffic light there is an arrow. This arrow points to the left down which is a street. It was most likely an accident on the developers part. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2